


Movie Night

by Mianck



Series: I May Be an Asshole, but I'm Your Asshole [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Funny, Gen, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Fluff, M/M, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianck/pseuds/Mianck
Summary: Ian and Mickey go to a movie.





	Movie Night

As Ian pulled into a parking spot at the movie theater, he glanced over a Mickey, who was currently glaring at him as if Ian was forcing him to attend a princess convention, instead of a scary movie. Ian rolled his eyes before shoving his door open, stepping out, and immediately walking off towards the front door of the theater. 

Mickey caught up a few seconds later and started in again, “I just don’t see why we have to go see this fucking scary movie. As if there aren’t enough scary things in the world these days. Do you read the newspaper every morning? That’s a fucking scary movie in itself.”

Ian sighed before replying, “Come on, Mick. It’ll be fun, it’s almost Halloween, Svetlana has Yev for the night and we can finally get out and do things instead of just sitting at home all the time.”

Mickey scoffed, jogging slightly to keep up with Ian’s long stride. “I don’t see anything wrong with sitting at home for the night, especially if I’m the one that’s sitting and your face is the chair.”

Ian rolled his eyes before answering, “You’re being dramatic, and I’m starting to think you’re just scared to see this movie.”

Mickey’s mouth flattened into a straight line and his glare grew substantially darker, which Ian didn’t even think was possible. As they stepped up to the counter, Ian could hear slight mumbling from beside him, although he only caught a few snippets sounding like, “scared of a fucking movie, I’ll show you scary”. 

Ian ignored him and spoke to the overly peppy teenage employee behind the counter, “Two tickets for the showing of It at 8:45.” The girl immediately started hitting buttons on her cash register as Mickey spoke up from beside Ian, “and a large popcorn and large coke”. 

“Of course, Sir! Would you like butter on your popcorn?” the employee stated cheerfully, smiling wide at them. 

“Is that even a fucking question?” Mickey answered, looking disgruntled. 

Ian quickly elbowed him in the ribs, shooting him a glare that said a million things without saying anything at all. 

Turning back to the employee, Ian smiled apologetically and said, “Sorry, he’s grumpy tonight, someone doesn’t like scary movies. Yes, we would like butter. Thank you.”

The smile had dropped from the girls’ face during this exchange and her eyebrows were currently scrunched down, confused. “Alright…” she stated slowly, “that’ll be $37.56.” Ian handed over his card and the girl swiped and returned it before turning away from the cash register to get their popcorn and soda together. 

Ian scowled at Mickey and leaned over to whisper quietly into Mickey’s ear, “Behave.” Mickey simply smirked in reply. 

By the time Ian had turned back towards the counter, the girl had reappeared, holding a giant bag of popcorn and an overly large soda, the smile fixed firmly back in place on her face. “Here you go, enjoy the show!” she stated cheerfully. 

As Ian was reaching for the popcorn, he felt a hand on his arm, shoving it down. Ian sighed, knowing this was not going to be good. 

“What the fuck is that?” Mickey spit out, “you guys call that buttered popcorn here? That popcorn is as dry as a desert.” 

The girl, whose plastered on smile now looked painful, gritted her teeth and replied, “ I’m sorry, Sir. Our policy here is that each popcorn gets a generous two pumps of butter. Those are the rules.”

Mickey stared at her for a few beats before sniping back, “Well change the damn rules then. Not only do I get dragged out by this idiot to watch what will most likely be the dumbest movie in existence, I have to deal with dry popcorn as well? No fucking way, add more butter please.” 

The employee’s smile was faltering at this point and she was glancing around, trying to see if any of her fellow employees were going to step up to assist her. Finally accepting defeat, she turned back to the couple. Her smile was completely gone when she finally spoke up again, “Look dude, I don’t know what to tell you, each bag of popcorn gets two pumps and we’ve never had complaints before.”  
“Come on, Mick, its fine; let’s just go watch the movie.” Ian mumbled, tugging on Mickey’s arm to get them moving. 

Mickey fixed Ian with a heated glare before turning back and stepping closer to the counter, his mouth slowly widening into an eerie grin. “Look,” He said, glancing at the girl’s name tag before glancing back up at her, “Erin, is it? I’m not watching this movie without at least three more pumps of butter on this damn popcorn. The quicker that this popcorn gets butter, the quicker we will be out of your hair, so I’d suggest you take the bag, add three more pumps of butter to it and then pass it over. Or is that too hard for you to comprehend?” 

Ian groaned from beside him, covering his eyes with his hand and tipping his head back in exasperation. He shook his head, marveling at how dramatic his boyfriend could be over the smallest things. Maybe he should have taken him to a princess convention after all, he would have fit right in. 

Erin was now openly glaring at Mickey. She snatched the popcorn from the counter and glanced around quickly for her manager before hurriedly pumping three more squirts of butter over the popcorn before shoving it into Mickey’s chest. “You’re a psycho.” She spit out, rolling her eyes. 

“Now was that so hard?” Mickey answered spitefully, before spinning on his heel and continuing on towards the theaters. 

Ian trotted to catch up. “Do you have to be so embarrassing?” he growled at Mickey, who was now happily tossing pieces of popcorn into his mouth. 

Mickey shrugged and answered, “Come on, man. Everyone knows the best part of coming to the movies is the popcorn. Two pumps of butter my ass. It’s not movie theater popcorn unless there is enough butter to clog your arteries by the time the movie is over. Plus popcorn is pretty much just…" he paused, trying to think of an adequate description, “fluffed air puffs, ya gotta add something more substantial to make them worth your while.” 

Ian kept quiet as they entered the theater and climbed the stairs to sit down in two seats in the back row, Mickey shoveling popcorn into his mouth by the handful through the whole process.  
Once they had finally settled into the chairs, he leaned over to whisper in Mickey’s ear, “Maybe there’s a reason we never go out in public anymore, please try to be nicer in the future to poor unsuspecting teenage employees. Oh, and you owe ten dollars to the asshole jar when we get home.” 

Mickey said nothing in return, so Ian turned back to focus on the large screen in front of them. Within seconds, he felt two soggy pieces of popcorn hitting his face, leaving wet marks behind as they fell.  
“What the fuck, Mickey?” Ian snarled quietly, turning in his seat to glare as he reached up to wipe his face, “You’re dead; you owe twenty dollars to the asshole jar now.” 

Mickey finally turned to look at him, one side of his mouth lifting in a grin before he leaned over, his lips almost touching Ian’s ear as he whispered in a low voice, “How about I spend twenty minutes on your asshole and we’ll call it even.” 

Ian was shocked into speechlessness, his eyes widening from their glare as he looked at Mickey. He finally sputtered out, “What the hell has gotten into you tonight?”

Mickey laughed before replying, “Appropriately buttered popcorn.”


End file.
